paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Pathfinder
"It takes a special kind of crazy to jump out of a perfectly functional plane." :- Quote by an anonymous reporter in regards to airborne operations Tactical Analysis *'HALO': Pathfinders are part of the elite airborne divisions of the Peacekeepers. These soldiers are only available through the paratrooper protocol, entering the fray from above. *'Scoot and Shoot': As soon as they land, Pathfinders can immediately get to work. Their MXC-4 automatic carbines cleave through unprotected flesh and can be fired on the move, making Pathfinders effective against enemy infantry. *'Explosive Frag': If that wasn't enough, Pathfinders can use their MY-148 grenade launchers to lob a grenade at a target of their choice. The powerful blast and shrapnel will tear through thinly armoured light vehicles and throw unfortunate infantry to the ground. Operational History As the Allies and the Soviets both kept their eyes focused on Europe after World War II, the Pacific front was mostly left unthought of; indeed, this vulnerability would later be exploited by the Empire of the Rising Sun. California, Oregon and Washington were too heavily defended to be invaded from Vladivostok, and the vast distance of the Pacific likewise kept the Allies from attempting an invasion of the Soviet Pacific port. The Bering Strait had been considered as an attack route by the Soviets, but while Soviet forces could be transported freely in their own Mother Russia, the Alaskan and Canadian wastelands lacked logistical capabilities for enemy troop movements. Any invasion would starve before reaching Anchorage. While the Soviets therefore left the Siberian Alternative alone, the Allies considered it as a possibility; not as an attack road for land forces into Moscow, but as a distraction. If they could get forces behind the defence lines at the Pacific coast, the forces could then harass the Soviet supply lines and assist a war in Europe. Thus, in 1956, the McCarthy administration set "Plan Troy" into motion, dubbed after the famous horse used as a backdoor in the Greek myths. An extensive paratrooper training program, bigger than any of the European or Soviet equivalents, was started at the Colorado Air Force Academy. Over 20,000 soldiers were educated before Soviet spies found out about the plans, and the Union proceeded to install anti-air battery networks at the Kamchatka peninsula and the Transamur region. The Allied military realized that continuing with Plan Troy in its original form would not be fruitful in an eventual war, but it was decided that the resources would not be counted as wasted. The paratroopers were relocated to Europe, and the program would continue. During the war, the "Pathfinders", as they became known, landed behind the fronts several times and inflicted substantial damage on Soviet forces, armed with assault rifles and grenade launchers; while more conventional along the lines of the Allied Reservists, the Peacekeepers also use the Pathfinders in many operations. Project Troy has thus been dubbed a success by Allied military, and financing is secured for several years. Quotes Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States